


Wardrobe Matters

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [28]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Antiva, Drabble, Gen, Tragedy, Wordcount: 100, fashion trends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Dorian recounts a tragic moment in Antivan history





	Wardrobe Matters

“You think wardrobe doesn’t matter? A cautionary tale,” Dorian said.

“One sultry summer in Antiva City, fringe became all the rage. A wave of madness swept Antiva, with the rich and unoccupied competing to see how _much_ of their ensemble could consist solely of fringe. It reached its climax at the end of summer with designers constructing outfits that were little but strategically arranged strings with variable lengths and densities of fringe hanging off them. Then it all came crashing down. A rash of fringe-related accidents occurred, the most tragic involving some very long fringe and a fast moving cart...”

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly revised snippet from _[Hidden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133626)_


End file.
